Waiting for the End
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/One-Shot/"Este no es el fin, pero es otro comienzo" se dice a sí mismo mientras espera el que es verdadero, deseando teener la fuerza para enfrentarlo, pero no lo había planeado...Todo estuvo fuera de su control y es muy dificil dejar ir a Rukia


_-¡Qué ondas, amado publico IchiRukista! [:D] Quisiera compartirles este One-Shot inspirado en una de las canciones de mi banda favorita: si, le atinaron, se trata de Linkin Park_

_Hikari: Ahora di que esta canción también te hace llorar como muchas otras de esta banda de emos._

_-¡No son emos! [¬¬] Que no sepas apreciar la música no es mi problema, baka-mono. ¡Insultar a Linkin Park es insultarme a mí! Así que callaos o te mando con Elmo y Aizen al sótano._

_Hikari: ¡No, con Elmo no! ¡Ah, no, Aizen es muy cruel, che jotín!_

_-Y te mandaría con Justin Bieber también [xD] (Es mi nueva adquisición)_

_Hikari: Está bien, ya no diré que las canciones de Linkin Park te hacen llorar y que eres emo y tampoco que Chester Bennington es un pelón con voz de moribundo violado._

_-Eso no lo dijiste, estúpida [¬¬#] ¡Ahora, lárgate con Justin Bieber! *(abre la puerta del sótano y lanza a Hikari ahí, entonces se escucha a Justin cantando "Baby, baby, baby…Oh!") Bien, como ya les dije, la canción que me inspiró es de Linkin Park, blablablá…Es un One-Shot basado en la despedida de estos dos y está medio melancólico, así que los optimistas, comiencen a preparar los tomatazos. Espero que les guste, sin más ¡A leer!_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ® ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

_**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER EL FIC: "Waiting for the End" (Esperando por el fin) de Linkin Park.**_

* * *

><p><strong>WAITING FOR THE END<strong>

Todo parece normal en su vida y es que las cosas no pueden ir saliendo mejor; salió de sus apuros de Shinigami sustituto, está a punto de terminar la preparatoria y está siendo todavía más aplicado que antes cuando se desvelaba porque tenía que, al menos, sacar una calificación decente. Todo marcha normal en su vida, todo se está poniendo en movimiento otra vez como se supondría es la velocidad del mundo. Pero siente que no es lo mismo, porque algo le falta. Y ese algo es más bien alguien. Alguien del sexo opuesto, menuda estatura, cabello negro, fascinación a los conejos y ojos violáceos. Ya saben a quien estoy describiendo.

—¿Por qué será que Rukia-chan no viene nunca a visitarnos? —pregunta casi siempre su amigo Asano cada que están almorzando y miran el patio desde la azotea de la escuela.

—Sabes que tiene sus deberes—expresa él como si nada, como si el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki le fuera algo muy poco importante y su amigo sólo estuviera exagerando—Ella ya no es la encargada de cuidar Karakura, seguramente la reasignaron. Debe estar ocupada.

—¿Y no la extrañas ni un poco?

Ni un poco no alcanza a describir lo mucho que la extraña y la necesita. Dice que ella ha de estar ocupada sólo para convencerse a sí mismo más que a los otros que la conocen que ella no puede volver. Porque no quiere pensar en ella haciéndose más daño, porque no quiere traerla a él sólo por retenerla y hacerla perder su tiempo, aun si es muy poco. Le gustaría demostrar todo esto y que fuera delante de la Shinigami que lo hiso Sustituto. Pero no puede, no se siente capaz.

—No—siempre contesta pero no convence a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Y es que aún recuerda la última mirada que le dirigió con esos ojos tan grandes y hermosamente extraños. Aun ve frente a él la figura de su preciada nakama, que se encuentra cabizbaja de no poder despedirse de la manera menos triste o tosca, entonces todavía la sentía cerca como cuando la cargaba en su espalda o cuando le golpeaba, pero ya no hay nada a su alrededor. Ya no la ve, ya no la siente, ya nada.

No puede borrar la imagen de esa horrible despedida de su mente, quiere seguir aferrándose a lo que no tiene. Y es que es tan efímero su sentimiento que ya se siente un masoquista. Todavía resuena en su mente lo último que le pudo decir.

—_Dales a todos un saludo de mi parte…Adiós, Rukia_—se veía que ella esperaba más que sólo eso. Cuando creyó que le diría que era un idiota por haber pronunciado esas palabras, que ella le confesaría haber esperado un 'te amo' y que ella lo abrazaría para ponerse a llorar, porque era lo que él más anhelaba en ese momento; nada ocurrió. Simplemente el rostro de la pequeña Kuchiki se borró de su vista, dejándole como recuerdo unos ojos violetas llenos de tristeza—_Gracias…_

Muchos dicen que en las historias siempre hay un final, pero que en la vida los finales son los comienzos de las nuevas etapas, que vendrá siempre algo mejor. Sin embargo, en su caso no pasa esto. Se siente peor y cada día más solo y fuera de control.

Llega a casa, cena y hace su tarea para luego bañarse e irse a la cama. Pero no hay una sola noche en que se asome al cuarto de sus hermanas, cuando ellas no están, si es que Rukia está ahí durmiendo. O tampoco que cada que abre el armario vea en el interior si es que ella no está ahí escondida. Quiere que así sea y que todo lo ocurrido no sea más que una pesadilla que esté a punto de terminar. Pero no, se sigue aferrando.

La habitación ahora está sola, oscura y sin ningún sonido más que el de su respiración. No hay nadie que le diga 'buenas noches' o 'eres un idiota, Ichigo'; no hay nadie que le golpee o saque de quicio, así como de sus problemas. Tampoco nadie en el suelo leyendo mangas o dibujando conejos y osos deformes. Ya la pijama de Yuzu está en el cuarto de las mellizas y cada que la ve puesta en su hermana no puede evitar sentir melancolía. Ya nadie roba vestidos y se cuela a media noche a darse un baño o cenar en su habitación. Ya no hay tampoco ni Hollows, ni Almas modificadas que le irriten por pervertidas, mucho menos alguna visita inesperada de la Sociedad de Almas. No hay guerras, pero no hay paz. Nada.

Es tan difícil dejarla ir, dejar marchar su voz y su figura de su cabeza. Aun siguen sus palabras sensatas taladrándole el cerebro pero siente que falta algo en ellas: el mismo aroma y color de la voz de Rukia. ¿Cómo es que nadie la recuerda? ¿Cómo es que si lo hacen le atormentan con ella en vez de hacerlo olvidar? ¿Cómo es que no es buena para romper una regla e ir a verlo, aunque sea a él y por unos segundos? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué terminaron las cosas así? Se golpea mentalmente haciéndose esas preguntas y no responde porque, aunque son muy simples, le duelen y son muy trabajosas. Todos están a merced del destino y alzan las manos cantando felices mientras el mundo se está incinerando. Él es el único que se da cuenta porque está sufriendo.

Desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes sin importar qué. Quiere que nada así vuelva a ocurrir porque quiere a Rukia de regreso con él, y quizá para siempre. Pero el 'para siempre' es mucho tiempo, por eso no existe físicamente en el mundo. Necesita urgentemente detener la lluvia en su mundo interno porque ya está inundado. Y está a punto de colapsarse ¡Oh, si tan sólo lo viera Zangetsu! ¡Lo ahorcaría por ser tan débil y por arruinarle su mundo! Pero él tampoco ya ni está. Ni siquiera su Hollow interior. Nada estuvo planeado y así pasó. Nada estuvo bajo su control. Por eso desea que hubiese sido todo lo contario para manejarlo a su antojo. Quiere seguir aferrándose a lo que no debe.

Se recuesta y mira la ventana. La luna es opacada por las nubes negras de esa noche de abril y todo le recuerda a ella. Trata de dormir pero por más ovejas que cuenta y por más que trate en esconderse en las cobijas, no puede. Sabe cómo se siente mentir; tanto el dolor de recibirlas como de decirlas. Sabe también lo difícil que es estar siguiendo la velocidad del mundo cuando ya nada tiene sentido, o por lo menos no sin Rukia. Lo único que quiere, si es que ella no regresa, es cambiar su miserable vida por algo nuevo, aun si continua aferrándose a lo que no tiene.

El fuego siempre deja cenizas cada que se va, pero Rukia no dejó nada. Creyó durante todos estos casi 17 meses que todo estaba bien, pero todo ese bienestar era falso. Está atrapado en el ojo del huracán y por eso no puede continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ella. No se mueve, le cuesta mucho avanzar. Y lo peor es que está atascado en reversa. Se arrepiente tanto de las cosas que dijo y las que no, que aplasta con sus puños la almohada y comienza a llorar como un pobre niño sin remedio. No deja de reclamarse el hecho de por qué no le dijo a Rukia que la quería y cómo fue tan estúpido en dejarla ir así. ¡Su mente moría cada que movía la boca y decía esas tonterías! ¡Por lo menos rogarle hubiese sido suficiente! ¡Pero es tan cobarde…!

Grita, patalea, gruñe, llora y no es suficiente para desahogarse. La inundación de su corazón está haciendo efecto y se está ahogando en un mar de desolación. ¿Cómo escoger las piezas cuando están todas esparcidas y perdidas? Siempre ha sido más fácil separar que unir, destruir que crear, terminar las cosas que empezar desde cero.

—¡Mierda! ¡Regresa, Rukia! —solloza entre la almohada con frustración e impotencia, pero no quiere gritar y llamar la atención. Siempre ha sido así y no cree cambiar—¡Cuando volverás, maldita sea!...Si es que de verdad me estás viendo…dame una señal de que estás avergonzada de mí por verme así…—ríe irónicamente mientras desea quedarse dormido—Hazme saber que estás aquí, Rukia.

Lo único que le queda ahora es seguir atascado mientras le mundo sigue moviéndose, esperando que la vida cambie y le regrese a su Shinigami de nuevo. Aferrarse a las esperanzas que ha perdido y al recuerdo de la persona que desea y no tiene. Seguir sonriendo mientras su corazón y mente muere. Sólo tiene que esperar por el final de todo.

Más aun cuando ella está ahí al borde de la cama sin ser vista, llorando porque no puede tocarlo, consolarlo o verlo de nuevo. Como lo extraña.

Ella simplemente espera a que se desahogue y quede dormido del cansancio de tanto llorar y renegar, para luego posarse en su cama y dormir a su lado aunque su cuerpo inerte e invisible a esos ojos miel no reciba ningún calor que emana ese cuerpo de adolescente. Sencillamente se despide de él y se marcha, porque no tiene que estar ahí, sin embargo no le gustan como terminan las cosas. Odia el final de esa cruel mentira.

—Adiós, Ichigo…—dice mientras sale, como una sombra nada más, de la ventana del pelinaranja. —Te amo…

Lo más efímero que puede existir en el mundo es el amor: el amor es tan placentero que no nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que sufrimos y también, de lo mucho que disfrutamos ese mismo sufrimiento por querer tener a la persona amada con uno mismo. Los finales no son comienzos, son sólo pausas. Pero aun así, aunque se quite ese intermedio, las cosas no vuelven a ser iguales.

Y es que estamos a merced de él, quien inocentemente juega con nosotros de la forma más cruel. El amor es la efímera belleza del dolor. Y eso Rukia e Ichigo lo saben porque no pueden estar con quien aman, pero siguen aferrándose a lo que no tienen; a esa efímera belleza llamada amor.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Les gusto? Si es así, entonces dejen un hermoso review o agreguen la historia a favoritos, onegai [^w^] Si no, entones denme tomatazos a toda ma…quina [xD] y miéntenmela sin quieren, pero no se metan con mi Oka-san ¿Estamos? Que si no los mando a ustedes también con Justin Bieber [¬¬]<em>

_Hikari: *golpea la puerta desesperada porque quiere salir* ¡Ya sácame! ¡No se sabe más que esa de baby y otra que no me acuerdo cual es! ¡Nee-san!_

_-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi novio (Chester Bennington) Ok, pues nos leemos la próxima. Cuídense mucho. ¡Los amo! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
